


Princess of the Fire

by Planakin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Female Character, Crushes, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planakin/pseuds/Planakin
Summary: Azula has always gotten what she wanted. Now is not the time to break that rule. With the school dance coming up, she has one girl she wants to take with her.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Princess of the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure how long this will be. It's my first fic ever, so I'm mostly just testing the waters. Let's have some fun together, I guess?

Azula really fucking hates history class. It’s not her teacher’s fault that he was fed false information by her father to keep the common children in control, but that doesn’t change the fact that Azula knows everything she’s being taught is incorrect. The only reason she signed up for the class this year was because Ty Lee was so excited to take it.

“Oh, come on Azula,” Ty Lee whined when they were picking their classes last year, “Don’t you think you should know the history of the nation your family rules?”

Azula has private tutors to teach her how to lead her country; she has school to teach her how to lead other people. But Ty Lee was so adamant that it would make Azula’s aura glow or some shit that Azula put it on her schedule. Not that Ty Lee made Azula take the class. Azula knows how to make her own decisions. It’s just. . . nice to have as much time as possible to watch Ty Lee. For necessity, of course. If left alone, Ty Lee would play with turtle ducks instead of studying. It’s up to Azula to make sure that Ty Lee doesn’t tarnish her family name.

“Now, if you recall from last night’s readings,” droned on the teacher, “The Fire Nation was the first nation to successfully tame the eel hound. These animals are now all over the world hunting the many criminals that want to cause chaos. In fact, most domesticated animals were originally tamed by the Fire Nation.”

Bullshit, but how was he supposed to know? Azula knew that the eel hound was native to the Earth Kingdom and was extremely endangered. Some people thought they were entirely extinct. There was no way someone from the Fire Nation would have the patience to tame an animal, ever. But it was a nice thought that they could. Azula wondered which uncle had slipped that clever lie into the curriculum?

“Hey, Ty Lee,” Azula whispered to her friend next to her, “You know that dance coming up on Friday?”

Ty Lee turned towards Azula, her soft hair bouncing in the motion. “Of course I do, Azula. We’re the ones planning it, being the president and vice president of the student council.”

“Well, I was thinking, I’m the most important person in the whole school. Probably the whole world, with maybe the exception of the Fire Lord. But I don’t have a date. Mai will be going with Zuko, I’m sure, and you have the entire football team salivating at the thought of you going with them, but at this moment, I am all alone.”

“Do you want me to tell Chris to go with you?”

Chris was the captain of the football team, but no. Ty Lee didn’t get it. Ty Lee gets it when Azula hints about everything but this. She wanted to go to the dance with her.

“Ty Lee? I need you to stop disrupting the class,” the teacher would never dare ask Azula to be quiet.

“Oh, come on, Ty Lee,” Azula needed to take them to the hallway for privacy anyways. She liked dragging Ty Lee places, too. Ty Lee is strong, but when Azula grabs her wrist to take her somewhere, she’s as delicate as a bird. Once in the hallway, the resumed the conversation, “I could get Chris to go with me if I asked. I could get the whole Fire Nation to go with me if I asked them.”

“So why are you telling me you don’t have a date? Go get one.” 

When Ty Lee was standing, one could see that she had cropped her school uniform to reveal her midriff. Azula had always wanted to feel the gentle curve Ty Lee’s waist made under her fingertips, but she didn’t know how to do that. Or, at least, she didn’t know how to get consent to do that. Dealing with boys was easy. Azula could just tell them what she wanted and they would do it. But Ty Lee, she was different. Yes, she would follow Azula’s every order, but Azula wanted Ty Lee to want to follow her orders. Ty Lee was the only person who made Azula care about her emotions. Well, maybe the girl from the tea shop had made Azula feel like that too at some point, but that girl was sent to the colonies for good reason.

“Listen, Ty Lee, I am going to only waste my breath on this once: I do not want to ask someone to go to the dance with me, I want them to ask me to go to the dance with them. And I am looking at the person I want that from.”

Ty Lee glanced around the hallway as if there was anyone else Azula could mean. But as soon as the reality of the request set in, the bell rang and students started streaming out of the classroom. “Uh, Azula, I’m sure I can help you with that but my sister can’t wait for me and I really gotta go,” said Ty Lee as she hurried off with the crowd.

What a coward! Azula knew Ty Lee had to want to go to the dance with her. Sure, Ty Lee likes it when Chris buys her flowers, but Azula has seen the way Ty Lee blushes when that girl from second period talks to her. There has to be some desire in her to go to the dance with Azula! She just couldn’t see it. So it’s Azula’s job to make sure that Ty Lee knows what she really wants. Yes, tomorrow Ty Lee would come to school and confess that she made a mistake by running away the day before and beg Azula to take her to the dance. Then Ty Lee would be happy. Then Azula would be happy.


End file.
